Légende urbaine, âmes soeurs
by Arches67
Summary: (Série Légende urbaine - Crossover Daredevil / Person of Interest) - Par hasard, John et Matt se retrouvent au même moment dans un laboratoire louche de Hell's Kitchen. Bien évidemment, ça ne se passe pas très bien.


Une nouvelle histoire dans mon univers Légende Urbaine, crossover Person of Interest et Daredevil. Que voulez-vous, ces deux-là sont faits pour se rencontrer. Si ce n'est pas fait, je vous invite à lire les autres histoires pour mieux comprendre, sinon sachez que John et Matt se connaissent déjà.

Dédié à Yellowstone69, parce que ce sont tes héros… Heu… J'ai encore un peu abimé John… désolée.

Et merci pour la relecture.

* * *

John s'éveilla en sursaut ; le mouvement provoqua une vague de douleur dans son corps qui lui arracha un gémissement.

Son dernier souvenir lui revint en mémoire et il poussa sur ses bras pour se lever.

"Finch!" cria-t-il d'une voix rauque, mélange de crainte et de douleur.

Une main sur son épaule le repoussa gentiment. "Je vais bien. Calmez-vous John" dit la voix, avec douceur.

Ouvrant enfin les yeux, John chercha la silhouette familière. Finch s'était penché vers lui, le geste le faisant grimacer légèrement, pour s'assurer que le blessé pouvait le voir.

"Détendez-vous. Tout va bien," le rassura-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Le supplice dans son dos était à deux doigts de lui faire perdre conscience, mais Finch était en vie. Il s'accrocha à cette pensée ; il essaierait de réfléchir au reste plus tard. Pour le moment, il n'était pas capable de fournir davantage d'efforts, et c'était la seule chose réellement importante.

Une voix féminine s'éleva derrière lui. "Je dois vraiment retirer ce truc maintenant."

Finch lui glissa un mouchoir étincelant de blancheur entre les dents. "Mordez", murmura-t-il.

"John, ça va faire un mal de chien ; tiens-toi prêt," dit une voix masculine à son dos.

John sentit un poids le pousser sur le matelas sous lui, l'empêchant efficacement du moindre mouvement.

 _Matt?_ Se dit-il, reconnaissant la voix.

 _Qu'est-ce…?_ Sa surprise vola en éclats, noyée par l'explosion de douleur dans son dos. Du feu liquide envahit tout son corps et ses dents serrées sur le mouchoir ne parvenaient pas à retenir son cri. L'agonie déchira ses muscles et toute son expérience dans ce domaine ne pouvait l'aider à affronter cet enfer. Il se débattit contre le poids qui le maintenait, mais il ne pouvait rien contre le camion huit tonnes que l'on avait parqué sur lui.

"Ne lutte pas, John. Crois-moi, ça sera bien plus facile," dit Matt gentiment.

Ses poumons se contractèrent, refusant tout à coup de pomper de l'oxygène. La panique le saisit et il cracha le mouchoir essayant de forcer de l'air dans son corps sans y parvenir. Un immense trou béant s'ouvrit, aspirant le sol sous lui et l'envoyant dans une spirale tourbillonnante. Tout devint noir, et l'obscurité finit par absorber jusqu'à la douleur avant que tout ne disparaisse définitivement.

"Il s'est évanoui," annonça Matt, relâchant sa prise et s'assurant que John respirait normalement.

"Dieu merci," souffla Finch, en frissonnant.

Il n'avait jamais vu John réagir de la sorte. Son employé traitait généralement même ses blessures les plus sérieuses comme de simples broutilles. Une telle démonstration de douleur témoignait d'une blessure hors normes.

Concentrée sur la plaie et l'étrange balle qu'elle essayait de retirer du dos de John, Claire ignora l'échange. Avec un grognement, elle tira sur la pince qui lui avait permis d'attraper le morceau de métal.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?" s'exclama-t-elle, le laissant tomber dans un bol.

Finch regarda l'objet en fronçant les yeux ; il tendit la main pour l'examiner de plus près.

"Ne le touchez pas !" cria Matt.

Finch fit un pas en arrière, presque par réflexe.

"C'est…" il s'interrompit. Il avait failli dire "vivant", mais de toute évidence ça n'était qu'un bout de métal.

Matt se leva tandis que Claire s'attelait à recoudre la plaie.

"M. Murdock ?" demanda Finch.

"Il y a comme un… vrombissement." Matt toucha l'objet du bout du doigt. "Merde !" lâcha-t-il en retirant sa main vivement. "Pas surprenant qu'il ait autant souffert. On dirait un taser."

"La miniaturisation a ses limites, M. Murdock," fit remarquer Finch, d'un ton dubitatif.

"Etant donné l'endroit où il a été blessé, je ne me permettrais aucune conjecture."

Claire termina de panser la blessure et enleva ses gants.

"Alors, depuis quand suis-je devenue l'infirmière officielle de ton club de justiciers masqués ?"

"Club de justiciers masqués ?" répéta Matt, avec un rire amusé.

Claire pencha la tête en le fixant. "Pour ton information, mon visage est l'expression même du doute, Matt."

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un gloussement. "Oui, je vois ça…"

"Infirmière Temple," commença Finch.

"Etant donnée la situation, je crois que vous pouvez m'appeler Claire," dit l'infirmière en secouant la tête. "Et par pitié, asseyez-vous avant de vous effondrer vous aussi."

"Je vais bien."

"Mais bien sûr. Vous pouvez à peine bouger. Et ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas vu les traces à vos poignets. Que vous est-il arrivé ?"

"C'est… compliqué."

Mais s'asseoir semblait une bonne idée. Finch se dirigea vers une chaise, espérant que faire preuve de bonne volonté mettrait fin aux questions. Il avait été passablement secoué, mais il n'était fort heureusement pas blessé.

"Club de justiciers masqués," répéta Claire à voix basse à l'attention de Matt avant de s'approcher de Finch.

Elle posa une main sur son cou et il se crispa, s'écartant de l'examen.

"Je vous en prie, seuls mes poignets ont besoin d'être examinés. J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez rien faire pour le reste," expliqua le génie informatique.

"Masqués et handicapés…" murmura Claire. "Qu'est-ce qui vous anime ? Un besoin impérieux de compenser ce qui vous apparaît comme une faiblesse ?" Elle pointa du doigt John, toujours immobile sur le matelas qu'ils avaient jeté au sol. "Et lui ? Il est sourd ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

Matt sourit. "Non, John est tout ce qu'il y a de plus valide."

"Sauf pour les deux prochaines semaines, avec de la chance," répondit Claire, observant le corps immobile.

Elle était inquiète. Elle avait retiré la balle, ou quoique fut cet objet, mais il était difficile d'anticiper les dommages qu'elle avait pu causer pendant qu'elle était restée dans le dos, si proche de la colonne vertébrale qu'elle avait été soulagée quand John s'était débattu. La douleur était une bonne chose, c'était la preuve concrète que vos terminaisons nerveuses fonctionnaient. Mais depuis qu'il avait perdu connaissance, John n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il lui faudrait garder un œil sur lui.

En ce qui concernait le plus âgé du lot, le bref instant où elle avait touché son cou lui avait révélé que ses vertèbres étaient soudées. Ce n'était pas anodin, mais c'était une vieille blessure et elle ne pouvait rien pour lui. Les poignets étaient lacérés, le genre de blessure généralement associé à des attaches en plastique. Connaissant les activités nocturnes de Matt, il semblait évident que Finch avait été kidnappé ou du moins retenu contre son gré. Mais qu'en était-il de John ?

Elle désinfecta et banda les poignets soigneusement. "Gardez ceci au sec et changez le pansement tous les deux jours."

"Merci infiniment pour votre aide, Mlle Temple."

"Claire," corrigea-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle se tourna vers John. Ils avaient jeté les coussins du canapé sur le sol pour s'occuper de ses blessures mais il avait besoin d'être allongé confortablement. Il n'allait pas pouvoir bouger pendant un moment.

Il était toutefois hors de question de le déplacer trop loin. Pas avec une vertèbre fêlée par une balle et des points de suture tous frais. Matt devrait se passer de son lit pendant quelques jours. Ce ne serait pas vraiment la première fois. Et au moins il était rentré de dieu sait où sans aucune blessure.

Ils portèrent John soigneusement dans la chambre. Claire rassembla ses affaires, laissa des instructions à Matt sur les soins nécessaires, et un stock d'antidouleurs. Si John était un tant soit peu comme Matt, il allait sans doute vite refuser de les prendre. Elle grommela à voix basse. Comment faire comprendre à ces machos que la douleur n'était pas nécessairement une bonne chose ? Elle expliqua son point de vue à Matt, espérant que celui-ci ne prendrait pas son propre exemple pour la conduite à suivre.

"Je vous laisse à vos réunions secrètes. Je suis sûre que vous avez hâte que je disparaisse pour discuter librement."

Matt lui sourit, ignorant le ton un peu sec de la remarque, et lui posa la main sur le bras. "Merci beaucoup Claire."

"J'imagine que je devrais juste être contente que tu ne sois pas blessé. Mais tu sais ? Ça ne marche pas vraiment comme ça…"

Elle quitta l'appartement en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

Finch était silencieux mais Matt pouvait sentir son malaise.

"Claire n'approuve guère mes activités nocturnes."

"Vous pouvez difficilement lui en vouloir, M. Murdock. Elles sont effectivement dangereuses."

"Pas vous, Finch. Je crois que nous savons tous deux que vos propres choix de vie ne sont pas sans risques. Il suffit de jeter un œil dans ma chambre."

Finch pouvait difficilement le nier. L'avocat avait tout à fait raison. Ils avaient tous choisi des voies que l'on pouvait qualifier de suicidaires. Il se dirigea vers la pièce. "Je vais garder un œil sur John."

Matt le regarda s'éloigner et entreprit de remettre les cousins sur le canapé. Finalement, peut-être que Claire avait raison. Avec ou sans costume, le club des justiciers masqués semblait bien être une réalité.

* * *

John s'éveilla avec un gémissement étouffé et eut une impression de déjà-vu. Du moins cette fois, il était confortablement installé. Le matelas était ferme mais souple, et… _qui dormait dans des draps en soie ?_ Il poussa sur un bras pour se tourner et ne put retenir un grognement de douleur quand son dos sembla se déchirer.

"Parfait. Merci de m'avoir épargné d'avoir à t'expliquer pourquoi tu ne dois pas bouger."

Demeurant aussi immobile que possible pendant qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle, John tourna la tête vers la voix. Pourquoi Matt était-il là ?

"Tu es chez moi. Et oui, tu as posé la question à voix haute," ajouta Matt avec un léger rire en sentant la surprise de John. "Tu es en sécurité, on s'est occupé de ta blessure et tu dois te reposer," expliqua-t-il, se doutant que John se posait mille questions.

John ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis y renonça. Ses interrogations pouvaient attendre ; il n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour former des phrases. Respirer demandait déjà bien trop de travail.

Matt lui tendit un verre muni d'une paille.

"Tiens, bois."

John vida le verre avidement en faisant une grimace. "Sucré," se plaignit-il.

"Je sais. Tu as perdu pas mal de sang. Je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de manger pour le moment."

John inspira sèchement.

"Il y a un seau à côté du lit si besoin."

L'ex-agent poussa un long soupir.

"Je me suis habitué au fait que tu entendes les battements de mon cœur. Mais comment peux-tu savoir que mon visage a viré au vert ? Tu te souviens des couleurs, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il après coup.

"Je me souviens parfaitement des couleurs, le vert notamment…" Matt laissa échapper un soupir. "Ton rythme respiratoire a changé et ton estomac a fait comme un… _bruit_ quand il s'est préparé à renvoyer son contenu vers le haut."

"Dégoûtant," murmura John.

"Le prix à payer pour une ouïe hors du commun."

"Oui, j'imagine."

"Oh, tu n'as pas idée," répondit Matt. "Le couple de jeunes mariés au troisième ?" expliqua-t-il avec un frisson.

"Aïe."

"Rendors-toi John. Tu as besoin de repos pour te remettre, ou Claire va te coller dans un corset."

"Quoi ?" demanda John la voix pâteuse. Il secoua la tête pour essayer de l'éclaircir.

"La balle a frôlé ta colonne vertébrale. Nous étions sérieusement inquiets."

John essaya de répondre mais sa bouche ne voulait pas coopérer. _Drogué_. Il avait été drogué. _Qu'est-ce…_ La peur le saisit quand il en prit conscience, mais le sommeil fut plus fort que lui.

"Juste des antibiotiques et des antidouleurs. Plus simple à prendre dans un verre d'eau sucrée," le rassura Matt qui avait entendu le cœur s'accélérer. "Une seringue entre mes mains n'est sans doute pas une bonne chose. Repose-toi John."

Le cœur ralentit à un rythme normal tandis que les médicaments agissaient et John sombrait dans le sommeil.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, John se sentait vaseux. Le résultat évident de ce que Matt avait glissé dans son verre. Le bon côté était qu'il ne ressentait qu'une douleur sourde. Il était toujours allongé sur le ventre dans le lit de Matt.

On l'avait déshabillé et il ne portait que son caleçon, ce qui lui permettait d'apprécier la douceur des draps de soie. Leur contact était exquis ; il pourrait facilement s'y faire. Il prit conscience tout à coup que leur achat n'était pas motivé par un quelconque caprice. Matt en avait sans aucun doute besoin s'il ne voulait pas avoir l'impression de dormir sur un tas de paille. John n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre ; ce lit était bien plus confortable que le sien.

Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? L'avocat avait sans doute envie de le voir déguerpir.

Décidant qu'être sur son dos serait plus confortable, et un bon pas dans la direction de la sortie, il poussa sur son corps pour bouger. La douleur fut si fulgurante que son cri ne s'échappa même pas de sa gorge. Il se retrouva sur le dos sans même savoir comment. Son corps se couvrit instantanément de sueur froide. Sur son visage, des larmes se mêlaient à la transpiration. Il ouvrit la bouche en grand, essayant de respirer et combattant la nausée. Il était incapable d'accéder au seau et se noyer dans son propre vomi semblant encore plus effrayant.

Il sentit le lit s'enfoncer et une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

"Essaye de respirer normalement," fit la voix de Matt. "Expire et inspire, doucement. Ne force rien. Je sais que tu as l'impression d'étouffer, mais ça n'est pas vrai." Sa voix prit un rythme apaisant. "Concentre-toi sur ma main, sur ton épaule. Sens mes doigts. Suis leur mouvement. Oublie tout le reste. Contente-toi de respirer."

Il continua à lui parler sur le même ton pendant plusieurs minutes. Peu à peu, la respiration de John reprit un rythme plus normal, le corps se détendit. John avait sans aucun doute ses propres techniques pour contrôler la douleur, mais la méditation n'en faisait probablement pas partie. Si Matt en croyait leurs précédentes rencontres, John était plutôt du genre à serrer les dents et ignorer la douleur jusqu'à ce que celle-ci finisse par baisser les bras. Ça fonctionnait bien sur le terrain, surtout quand l'adrénaline pompait au maximum. Mais pour un effet plus durable, les techniques que Stick lui avait enseignées étaient bien plus efficaces.

Il sentit le corps de John se relâcher enfin. Gardant toujours une main sur son épaule, Matt lui tendit un verre d'eau.

"Tiens, bois un peu. Tu dois avoir soif."

John grogna et Matt eut un petit rire.

"Ce n'est que de l'eau, promis. Même si je suis convaincu que tu ne dirais pas non à un truc un peu costaud là."

Son patient avala le contenu du verre et poussa un long soupir soulagé. "Merci."

"Tu viens d'en prendre conscience tout seul de la pire des manières, mais puis-je te conseiller de ne pas bouger ?" demanda Matt d'un ton sérieux. "Tu dois laisser ton corps cicatriser. Je ne peux t'apporter qu'une aide limitée."

"C'est ça les techniques de méditation dont tu m'avais parlé ?"

"En partie. Tu ne peux pas vraiment débuter avec ce type de situation."

"Oui, j'imagine que le cours d'introduction ne comprends pas la gestion de la douleur suite à une blessure par balle," lança John, un sourire dans la voix.

Son cœur avait repris un rythme normal ; le soulagement devait le rendre presque euphorique.

"Pas dans la version en braille en tout cas," répondit Matt lui rendant son sourire.

"Finch ?" demanda John, une nouvelle fois inquiet pour son ami.

"Il va bien. J'ai fini par le convaincre de rentrer chez lui il y a quelques heures pour qu'il se repose."

"Je ne sais même pas s'il a un vrai foyer," murmura John.

"Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?" demanda Matt prudemment ; il avait l'impression de s'engager sur un terrain interdit.

"Cinq ans. Au début, je l'espionnais, puis j'ai compris et j'ai laissé tomber."

"Passé nébuleux ?"

"Le sien ou le mien ?"

"J'imagine les deux…"

"Tu as tes propres secrets Matt. Je suis convaincu que peu de gens sont au courant pour tes sens, et je ne parle même pas de ton identité secrète."

"Combien de personnes savent qui tu es réellement ?"

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux.

"Je crois qu'il y a un proverbe sur ce genre de situation," murmura Matt.

"Finch va bien ?" demanda John.

"Oui. Ses poignets ont été entaillés par les liens, mais il va bien. De quoi te souviens-tu ?"

* * *

 _Plus tôt dans la journée_

John entra dans leur station de métro et la trouva apparemment vide. Bear se précipita pour le saluer et il lui gratta les oreilles.

"Où sont-ils tous partis ?" demanda-t-il au chien.

Entendant un bruit métallique suivi d'une insulte, il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Des bottes dépassaient d'une sorte d'armoire. Il donna un léger coup de pied à la cheville qui dépassait.

"Où est Finch ?"

"Je l'ai envoyé faire une course."

"Finch n'est pas ton larbin. Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller seule ?"

"Tu préférerais que ce soit lui qui s'allonge sur ce carrelage glacial ?" lança Root, sa voix presque couverte par le son d'un marteau frappant violemment une pièce.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Finch était imbattable pour écrire des programmes, mais l'aide de Root pour la partie matérielle était plus que bienvenue. John ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Finch devait parfois être frustré, pensant à la première fois où il avait construit la Machine, sans être diminué par son corps.

"Tu as trouvé un nouveau fournisseur ?" demanda John. Il devait admettre qu'elle avait le chic pour trouver les pièces dont Finch avait besoin, mêmes les plus rares.

"Ouais, un nouveau labo. Ils développent des produits super high-tech." Root se glissa hors de l'armoire. "Des composants de tout premier ordre qui vont être juste parfaits pour Elle."

John fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment qu'il n'aura pas besoin de les payer ?"

"Parce que tu es intelligent ?" répondit Root du tac au tac.

"Root, où as-tu envoyé Finch ?"

"Détends-toi, enfin ! Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait le faire. Que tu lui avais appris à ouvrir la plupart des portes. Il était même plutôt content de pouvoir utiliser ses nouveaux talents."

"Tu as envoyé Finch braquer un laboratoire ? Mais t'es malade ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas attendu ?" demanda John furieux.

Root fit un pas en arrière. Elle n'avait pas peur de John, mais il semblait fou de rage.

"Parce qu'on doit avancer. La Machine doit être remise en route. Ca fait des semaines qu'on travaille dessus !"

Root se dirigea vers un ordinateur.

"Quand est-il parti ?

"Y'a pas longtemps. Juste après le déjeuner."

John ferma les yeux et se força à compter jusqu'à dix. C'était ça ou il étranglait la jeune femme.

"Root," fit-il doucement. "Il est presque 20h00."

Root se tourna vers lui d'un bloc se demandant s'il plaisantait. "Non ? Je… Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard," balbutia-t-elle, le visage livide. "Je…"

"Je m'en occupe. Où est le labo ?"

"Sur la 10ème et 51ème avenue, StarTech Labs."

"C'est en plein Hell's Kitchen." John secoua la tête encore plus inquiet. "Ca fait des semaines que l'on retrouve des cadavres dans les poubelles dans cette zone. La police multiplie les patrouilles mais les enquêtes n'ont encore rien donné."

"Tu ne penses tout de même pas…."

"Appelle-moi si Finch revient et qu'il s'avère que je m'inquiète pour rien."

Root hocha la tête d'un air coupable. Jamais elle ne mettrait Finch en danger délibérément. Du moins, pas depuis leur toute première rencontre, mais c'était une autre histoire.

John se rendit rapidement sur les lieux. La nuit était tombée et la rue était déserte. Ouvrir la porte arrière s'avéra étonnamment simple. Il traversa rapidement la grande salle de chargement pour se diriger vers la porte menant aux bureaux. Seules quelques lumières étaient allumées, mais elles suffisaient à se déplacer facilement.

Restant dans l'ombre, il progressa, gardant un œil sur son téléphone. Les paillasses et laboratoires étaient déserts. Il s'enfonça dans un recoin quand des pas s'approchèrent et révélèrent des gardiens en patrouille. Mais ils étaient en grande conversation et ne prêtaient guère d'attention à leurs alentours. Jamais ils n'auraient dû le rater. John avait sorti son arme, prêt à faire feu, avant même de s'apercevoir que les deux hommes ne l'avaient absolument pas vu.

Continuant à s'enfoncer dans le bâtiment, il s'arrêta devant une porte. Le point sur son téléphone était immobile. Entrant dans la pièce, il resta collé au mur, surveillant l'espace, cherchant une caméra ou un garde en faction.

"Finch," appela-t-il doucement ne voulant pas effrayer son employeur.

Celui-ci était assis sur une chaise, pieds et poings liés avec des attaches en plastique.

"M. Reese ?" demanda le génie, les yeux plissés. Il avait perdu ses lunettes et essayait d'identifier la silhouette.

"Oui, Harold."

Finch poussa un long soupir soulagé. "Voilà une bien agréable surprise."

John se figea. "Vous ne pensiez pas que j'allais vous chercher ?"

"Oh bien au contraire, je n'en ai jamais douté. J'étais simplement inquiet sur le délai. La perte de mes lunettes m'a fait craindre le pire dans la mesure où vous n'étiez donc plus capable de savoir où je me trouvais."

"Vous saviez que j'avais remis une puce ?"

"Sur certains aspects, vous êtes totalement prévisible, M. Reese. Loin de moi l'idée de m'en plaindre. Où l'avez-vous cachée cette fois ?" demanda Finch avec un léger sourire.

"Votre montre."

"Je vois que vous avez suivi l'exemple de M. Pierce."

"En fait, j'ai demandé à Lou Mitchell de s'occuper de votre montre."

"Bien que je n'approuve guère ce genre d'action, il m'est difficile de m'en plaindre aujourd'hui."

John avait fini de couper les attaches et aidait Finch à se lever.

"Etes-vous blessé ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

"Seulement ma fierté," répondit Harold les lèvres serrées.

"Root va regretter de vous avoir envoyé ici."

"Je suis seul responsable. J'ai insisté pour venir dans la mesure où il m'était difficile d'accéder aux panneaux sur lesquels nous travaillons."

"Quelques heures de plus n'auraient pas fait une bien grande différence."

"Pouvons-nous partir maintenant, M. Reese ?" demanda Finch poliment, mettant fin à la conversation.

"Allons-y."

Reprenant le même chemin en sens inverse, une main sur le coude de Finch, John les dirigea vers le hangar de chargement. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une ombre, mais le temps de tourner la tête, celle-ci avait disparu. Quelques secondes plus tard, les lumières s'éteignirent ; seuls restaient les halos verts des panneaux des sorties de secours.

Une porte s'ouvrit derrière eux et les deux gardes se précipitèrent, s'arrêtant brusquement en constatant l'obscurité.

Resserrant sa prise sur le bras de Finch, John les dirigea le long du mur vers la porte de sortie. "Qui que vous soyez, merci pour les lumières," murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Utilisant des caisses et de l'équipement pour cacher leur présence, ils avaient presque atteint la porte quand les lumières principales s'allumèrent, baignant la pièce de leur éclat.

"Et merde !" jura John. Faisant barrage de son corps, il poussa Finch fermement vers l'avant. "Courez, Finch. La porte !"

L'ombre refit son apparition au-dessus d'une caisse et lança un bâton en direction de l'un des gardes, celui-ci s'écroula au sol. L'autre gardien tira à l'aveugle dans la direction de l'attaque.

"Maintenant ! Sortez !" cria John, plaquant une main sur le dos de Finch le forçant à bouger plus vite.

Le son de sa voix fit tourner le garde qui tira. Le coup de feu l'atteignit dans le dos. La douleur du choc fut aussitôt éclipsée par le courant électrique qui sembla envahir tout son corps. Il ne fit qu'un pas avant que l'explosion de douleur dans son dos ne fasse tout disparaître.

* * *

"Et après ça, c'est le néant total." John fronça les sourcils fouillant sa mémoire.

"La balle qu'ils ont utilisée vient tout droit de leurs prototypes. Finch l'a prise pour l'étudier," expliqua Matt.

"Root va vouloir s'en mêler," se dit John à voix haute.

"Root ?"

"Une… associée."

Matt rit doucement. "Je commence à me dire que Claire avait peut-être raison."

"Claire," répéta John doucement, puis il se souvint. "C'est ton infirmière, pas vrai ?"

"Oui. Et elle pense que j'ai monté un 'club de vengeurs masqués'. C'est elle qui a retiré la balle et t'a recousu. Elle a aussi fourni ces fabuleux antidouleurs."

Il se leva et revint avec des pilules et un verre d'eau.

"Tu es censé prendre ça." Il leva la main pour arrêter toute protestation. "Ne me dis pas que tu n'en a pas besoin. Souviens-toi, je sais quand tu me mens."

John grommela à voix basse, pestant contre les détecteurs de mensonge ambulants, mais avala les cachets sans se faire prier. Matt l'avait aidé à surmonter l'agonie causée par le mouvement, mais la douleur sourde avait depuis longtemps fait place à un lancement persistant.

"Que faisais-tu à StarTech Labs ?" demanda John.

"On a retrouvé des corps dans les poubelles ces dernières semaines. Il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre qui était derrière ça."

"J'en avais entendu parler aussi. C'est pour cela que j'étais inquiet pour Finch. Root va regretter d'être née de l'avoir laissé y aller."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, lui ?" demanda Matt.

John ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait dire. Matt sourit amusé.

"Crois-tu qu'un jour nous pourrons avoir une conversation sans qu'il y ait de grands blancs toutes les deux phrases ?"

Riant doucement, John secoua la tête. "J'en doute."

"Ouais, moi aussi."

"En tout cas, merci pour ton aide. Tu nous as vraiment sauvé la mise."

"Pas sauvé ton dos."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment la première fois que je me fais tirer dessus."

"Je n'en doute pas, mais la balle est vraiment spécifique. Comme si elle produisait de l'énergie. Claire a dû isoler sa pince pour te l'enlever." Matt fronça les yeux en réfléchissant. "Je l'ai touchée. Ca faisait comme un coup de taser."

"Ce qui explique la douleur," murmura John.

La douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait été touché ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait pu connaître dans le passé.

"Tu as une vertèbre fêlée et tes terminaisons nerveuses ont sérieusement douillé. C'est pour cela que tu te sens si mal."

"Comment m'as-tu sorti de là ?"

"Les deux gardiens ne présentaient pas vraiment une menace. Oh, au fait, au sujet des lumières, je t'en prie," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

"Je me suis demandé si c'était toi, mais je n'ai pu que t'apercevoir du coin de l'œil. Bon sang, tu bouges à une de ces vitesses."

"Je les ai attachés avec leurs propres liens et Finch m'a aidé à te porter. Heureusement qu'il avait laissé sa voiture au coin de la rue. Tu n'es pas vraiment léger."

"Je suis incapable de retrouver le moindre souvenir après avoir été touché."

"Tu étais complètement évanoui. Finch n'a pas réussi à en apprendre beaucoup sur la balle qu'on t'a enlevée. L'impact a détruit la plupart des composants. Mais, apparemment, on aurait à faire à une sorte de taser miniaturisé inséré dans une douille."

"Si tu n'es pas tué par le coup de feu, l'énergie électrique te met hors d'état de nuire. Efficace…"

"Le fait d'atteindre ta colonne vertébrale a été un coup de chance pour le tireur, mais cela t'a été fatal dans la mesure où ça a atteint ton système nerveux."

"Alors, j'en ai pour combien de temps à me remettre d'après ton infirmière ?"

"Six semaines. Que tu vas transformer en deux ?"

"Je ne vais certainement pas rester chez toi pendant six semaines !"

"John, je pense que tu as vu par toi-même ce qui arrive quand tu bouges, donc tu prends tes décisions tout seul."

"Qu'as-tu trouvé d'autre au sujet du laboratoire ?"

"Ils développent de la technologie de pointe, mais n'ont pas d'états d'âme sur la façon d'atteindre leurs objectifs. Ils prennent des sans-abris pour tester leurs produits et s'en débarrassent dans les poubelles quand ils n'ont plus d'utilité."

"Et t'as juste foncé ? Qu'espérais-tu ? Les convaincre d'arrêter ?"

"Quelque chose comme ça…"

"Tu n'arrêtes pas ce genre d'individus avec de simple mots, Matt. Ni même des menaces."

"Je ne tue pas les gens."

"Je sais. Je ne te demande pas de le faire."

Root, elle, n'y verrait sans doute pas d'inconvénient. Peut-être pourraient-ils trouver un angle d'attaque. Sauf qu'elle allait vouloir se servir d'abord. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'ils avaient en commun tous les deux, c'était leur amour des armes.

"Appelle Finch. Je veux lui demander…" sa voix s'éteignit.

Il n'arrivait plus à garder ses yeux ouverts et son corps semblait s'être transformé en guimauve. Quel type d'antidouleur lui avait laissé Claire ?

"Matt…" grogna-t-il, comprenant que les cachets n'étaient pas aussi inoffensifs qu'ils le semblaient.

"Oui, je sais. Mais tu as besoin de repos."

* * *

Matt glissa les doigts sur le clavier du distributeur. Des années d'utilisation avaient sérieusement entamé le vernis, mais fort heureusement la transpiration des doigts avait laissé des traces plus fraîches. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, la porte finit par s'ouvrir. Glissant ses doigts le long du mur, il descendit les marches. Il n'était venu qu'une fois, avec John, mais il se souvenait des lieux.

Il entendit un léger aboiement suivi du son des griffes sur le carrelage, annonçant l'arrivée de Bear, sans doute surpris par l'intrusion. Le chien s'assit à ses pieds et lui adressa un léger couinement. Matt lui caressa la tête.

"Salut Bear. Tu te souviens de moi ?"

Un bruit de pas précipités suivit de près le chien et il reconnut l'odeur d'une arme à feu. Il leva les mains en geste de paix, tenant sa canne bien en évidence.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda une voix féminine.

La cadence particulière des pas de Finch se fit entendre.

"M. Murdock. Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite," dit Finch. "Melle Groves, pourriez-vous ranger votre arme je vous prie ?"

La jeune femme resta immobile quelques secondes, puis consentit à baisser le bras. "De toute évidence, Bear vous connaît. Je fais plus confiance à ce chien qu'à la plupart des humains."

"Ils sont moins sensibles à la corruption," admit Matt.

"John va bien ?" demanda Finch tout à coup inquiet.

"Aussi bien qu'il peut l'être étant donné les circonstances. Ce n'est pas un patient facile."

"A qui le dites-vous…" rétorqua Finch, avec une grimace.

Il savait à quel point un John blessé était impossible à tenir en place. A défaut de l'attacher à un lit, l'obliger à se reposer demandait la patience d'un saint.

Root regardait l'échange. "Vous me présentez quand vous voulez…"

Finch sursauta légèrement, retrouvant ses manières. "Melle Groves, je vous présente M. Murdock. Il nous a aidé à échapper des laboratoires StarTech."

"Oh, vous êtes Root," s'exclama Matt.

"Oui…" répondit la jeune femme prudemment. Comment savait-il cela ?

"John a hâte de vous voir," expliqua Matt avec un sourire amusé.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui, au sujet de votre bulletin de naissance…"

"Harold a voulu y aller ! Je ne l'ai pas forcé !" répliqua Root, sachant exactement la raison de la colère de John à son égard.

"Comme je l'ai expliqué à M. Murdock, et comme vous le savez Melle Groves, John peut se montrer très protecteur à mon égard."

"Hmpf," grogna Root.

"Une raison particulière à votre visite, M. Murdock ? Vous êtes bien sûr toujours le bienvenu," ajouta Finch.

"Okay, ça suffit !" explosa Root. "Qui êtes-vous exactement et comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez cet endroit ?"

Finch se tourna vers Matt s'apercevant qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé de lui à Root, se demandant ce que l'avocat accepterait de dire.

Matt regarda dans la direction de Root. "Il se trouve que j'ai été un de vos… comment dites-vous déjà ? 'Numéros', il y a quelque temps," expliqua-t-il.

Root fronça les sourcils. "Et pourtant, si je comprends bien, vous leur avez sauvé la mise hier. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?"

Ils s'assirent tandis que Finch leur racontait leur toute première rencontre. Le cerveau de Root eut vite fait de recoller les morceaux.

"Attendez. Vous êtes Daredevil ?" Matt acquiesça légèrement de la tête. "Je croyais que c'était une légende urbaine."

"Tout comme l'Homme au Costume," répliqua Matt, se souvenant d'avoir déjà eu cette conversation dans ce même lieu.

"Mais, vous êtes…" Root s'interrompit. Elle repensait aux articles qu'elle avait lus et les comparaît au jeune homme face à eux.

"Aveugle, oui. Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis invalide."

"De toute évidence," murmura-t-elle.

"Il faut mettre fin aux agissements de ce laboratoire," déclara Finch.

"Oh, je suis sûre qu'on doit pouvoir trouver une solution," lança Root avec un sourire ravi.

* * *

Après avoir mis sur pied un plan d'action, Matt s'était aperçu de l'heure et s'était empressé de rentrer chez lui. Il faisait un bien piètre infirmier. John était seul et ne pouvait pas bouger. Il avait sans doute faim à l'heure actuelle. Il lui avait laissé une bouteille d'eau sur la table de chevet, mais rien à manger.

Il posa sa canne contre le mur et tendit l'oreille. Les battements de cœur montraient que John était éveillé et la légère accélération révélait qu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

"Chérie, je suis rentré !" lança-t-il à voix haute voix d'un ton malicieux. Il sourit plus largement quand il entendit le léger rire en réponse.

Il accrocha son manteau et alla jusqu'à la chambre.

"Tout va bien John ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui," répondit son invité d'une voix lasse.

"Mort d'ennui probablement. Désolé, je n'ai pas de téléviseur. Je n'ai pas besoin d'écran pour regarder des films…"

"Non, pas de souci. Je ne regarde pas beaucoup la télé non plus."

"Tu veux une bière ? "

John le regarda bouche bée. Matt interpréta son silence avec justesse.

"Quoi ? Je ne suis pas ton docteur. Je te propose quelque chose vu que tu peux difficilement bouger. A toi de prendre tes décisions."

"Pas très réglementaire, mais j'apprécie. Oui, je veux bien une bière."

"J'ai apporté à manger. Chinois, ça te va ?"

"Oui, tout à fait."

"Tu seras sans doute plus à l'aise installé sur le côté."

"Très empereur romain…" commenta John.

Installant des coussins derrière le dos de John, Matt l'aida à s'installer. Son patient n'émit pas une plainte, mais il n'avait pas besoin de ses sens pour sentir le cœur s'accélérer et la peau devenir moite sous l'effet de la douleur.

John cligna des yeux.

"Tout va bien. Tu nous as quitté quelques secondes."

"Cette bière me paraît vraiment une bonne idée."

"Pas sûr que Claire soit vraiment d'accord en fait, mais je t'apporte ça."

Ils mangèrent en silence. Parler pour ne rien dire ne faisait pas partie de leurs talents d'orateurs et ils avaient plus de secrets que de vrais sujets à partager.

"J'ai rencontré ton amie Root," mentionna Matt entre deux bouchées.

"Et tu es toujours en vie ?"

"Seulement grâce à ton chien. Apparemment, comme Bear ne m'a pas mangé cela signifie que je suis autorisé dans votre bunker secret."

"Tu lui as parlé de ton activité 'annexe' ?"

"Oh, elle a deviné toute seule."

"Elle est intelligente. Presque aussi brillante que Finch. Juste un peu plus… 'bizarre' ?" expliqua John, repensant aux termes bien moins flatteurs qu'utilisait Fusco à son égard.

Matt sourit. Il avait pu pleinement apprécier le caractère de Root tandis qu'ils mettaient au point leur plan d'action. Ils avaient aussi décidé de ne pas en parler à John. Finch était convaincu qu'un trou dans le dos n'allait pas l'empêcher de vouloir intervenir.

"Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?"

John fronça les sourcils, légèrement mécontent. "Elle avait kidnappé Finch."

"Quoi ?"

Se donnant quelques secondes pour choisir ses mots, John lui fit un compte-rendu très évasif de leur première rencontre avec Root et de la façon dont leur relation avait évolué avec le temps.

"Tu devrais retravailler pour l'armée," commenta Matt doucement. "Je pouvais voir les traces de marqueur noir dans ton histoire au fur et à mesure que tu parlais."

John ne prétendit même pas ne pas comprendre la remarque. Matt était particulièrement perspicace et intelligent. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation. Tous deux savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à partager certains aspects de leurs vies respectives. Cela ne devait pas les empêcher de passer de bons moments ensemble.

"Donc Finch a réussi à te convaincre de ne pas me parler de votre opération avec Root ?" demanda-t-il, toujours expert dans l'art de détourner une conversation.

Le rire de Matt fut une réponse en soit.

* * *

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, John se crispa.

Matt avait quitté l'appartement, par la fenêtre, dans son costume de Daredevil. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'il rentre de la même façon. Il n'avait aucune arme ; Matt s'était assuré que Finch parte avec. Il se sentait totalement vulnérable.

"Salut Matt, c'est moi," cria une voix depuis l'entrée. "Bon, d'accord, je sais que tu sais. Tu m'as sans doute entendu dès que j'ai tourné le coin de la rue. Mais bon, je préfère m'annoncer vu que j'utilise ma clé. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu quand j'ai sonné ?"

Poursuivant sa conversation, Foggy traversa la pièce et s'arrêta à la porte de la chambre.

"Vous n'êtes pas Matt," balbutia-t-il, se sentant immédiatement un peu bête. _Tu parles d'une évidence._

"Apparemment," répondit John, amusé et soulagé maintenant qu'il avait reconnu le visiteur.

Foggy Nelson, l'avocat associé et ami de Matt. Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois par le passé ; la toute première fois qu'il avait connu Matt, quand ils s'étaient rendus dans les bureaux à la recherche de pistes leur permettant d'identifier pourquoi la Machine avait sorti son numéro.

"Je vous connais," déclara Foggy. "Et pour qu'on soit bien clair, j'avais déjà bien compris à l'époque que votre visite aux bureaux n'avait aucun rapport avec l'un des dossiers de Matt. Ça ne m'explique pas ce que vous faites dans le lit de Matt," poursuivit-il, avant de s'arrêter. "Ca n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire."

"Matt est sorti… faire des trucs." John essaya de bouger. Cette conversation, en position allongée, le mettait fort mal à l'aise. Il grimaça quand son corps lui fit comprendre son mécontentement.

Foggy se précipita.

"Arrêtez, ne bougez pas. Ecoutez, je suis convaincu qu'il y a une explication très logique à votre présence. Je n'ai sans doute aucune envie de la connaître, mais vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme… Et c'est sans doute en rapport avec le fait que Matt est… sorti."

Belle façon d'éluder la question, se dit John. Tous deux étaient au courant des activités nocturnes de Matt, mais aucun ne souhaitait en parler. Il espérait sincèrement que Foggy et Matt parvenaient à en discuter plus librement quand ils étaient seuls, sinon leur amitié risquait bien d'en souffrir à long terme.

Le silence s'attarda, tous deux vaguement mal à l'aise.

"Je ne sais pas quand Matt doit rentrer…"

"Je suis juste passé déposer un dossier…"

Ils avaient commencé à parler en même temps et s'arrêtèrent tout aussi brusquement.

"D'accord…" fit Foggy en trainant les syllabes. "Dites, puisque je suis là, je peux vous apporter quelque chose ? Vous avez besoin d'eau ? De nourriture ?"

"Non, tout va bien, merci."

"Pas si bien que ça, apparemment…"

"J'ai connu pire."

"Ben voyons…" Foggy secoua légèrement la tête. "Vous savez, Matty dit ça aussi. C'est censé me rassurer. Ça n'est pas le cas. C'est même totalement le contraire. J'ai une imagination très vive."

John ne put s'empêcher un sourire. Foggy semblait prendre à cœur le bien-être de Matt, tout comme Finch à son égard. Evidemment une vie dans l'espionnage et les opérations douteuses modifiait profondément votre cadre de référence.

"Et bien sûr, ça vous fait rire." Foggy jeta les bras au ciel. "Je ne vous comprendrai jamais." Il se tourna désabusé. "Prenez soin de vous et dites à Matt que je suis passé. Même s'il va le deviner tout seul, en suivant ma piste olfactive ou un truc du genre... Inutile de me raccompagner. Au revoir."

Une fois seul, John s'autorisa un rire amusé. Cette visite avait été rafraîchissante. Rester allonger n'était pas une activité qui lui convenait. Mais la dernière fois qu'il s'était levé pour aller aux toilettes, il avait failli fondre en larmes de douleur. Il n'avait aucune hâte de renouveler l'expérience.

* * *

"Alors vous avez carrément fait exploser Star Tech Labs ?" demanda John à Matt quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce.

Murdock était dans son costume de Daredevil. Il s'était glissé dans son propre appartement par la fenêtre. Il enleva son masque avec un rire.

"Et dire que je pensais être le seul à avoir des sens super développés.

"Tu empestes les explosifs et la fumée."

"A ce point ?"

"Ce sont des parfums familiers."

Matt enleva son costume et écarta le vêtement. "Faut que je prenne une douche. T'as raison, je pue."

Il ouvrit un tiroir pour en retirer des vêtements propres.

John observait Murdock qui ne portait que son caleçon. Il fit une grimace. Il l'avait déjà vu torse nu, mais la quantité de cicatrices sur le corps ne cessait de l'effrayer. Levant la tête, il s'aperçut que Matt le regardait, du moins avait la tête tournée dans sa direction.

"En ce moment, tu es plus à plaindre que moi," fit Matt avec cette faculté qu'il avait de deviner ce que pensait John.

"Je parie qu'il y des histoires intéressantes derrière chacune de ces marques sur ton corps."

"Pas sûr que le terme 'intéressant' s'applique."

"Depuis combien de temps fais-tu ça ?"

Matt poussa un soupir. "Ça t'ennuie si nous reprenons cette conversation quand je serai habillé ?"

John eut un petit rire. "Oui, bien sûr," répondit-il se doutant qu'ils ne reviendraient plus sur le sujet.

Pendant que Matt prenait sa douche, John entreprit de tester les limites de son corps. S'asseoir s'avéra douloureux mais il y parvint sans avoir envie de hurler –trop fort–, un progrès déjà. La dernière fois qu'il s'était levé, le court chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain avait semblé interminable, mais il avait réussi à le faire sans devoir s'arrêter en route. Il avait décidé de quitter l'appartement de Matt le lendemain. Il attendrait que celui-ci s'absente. Il n'était pas de taille à affronter qui que ce soit. Il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pendant un temps certain, mais il voulait être chez lui, où il s'imposerait ses propres limites. Par ailleurs, il savait où se procurer un fauteuil roulant, loin d'être idéal mais au moins cela lui fournirait un minimum de mobilité.

Matt revint de sa douche habillé d'un pantalon en toile et d'un t-shirt. Il s'assit au pied du lit.

"Je doute que Claire approuve que tu sois assis."

"Tu as besoin de te concentrer ou ça te vient naturellement ?" demanda John en secouant la tête, toujours surpris par les talents de son hôte.

"Je suis sûr que tu peux devenir pourquoi je sais."

"Ma respiration arrivant de plus haut, le son de mon cœur qui ne rebondit plus sur le matelas…" devina John. Présenté comme cela bien sûr, tout semblait logique.

"Tu vois… Pas de magie. Je me contente d'écouter."

"Contrairement à toi, je ne peux pas entendre ton cœur !" Tout était là. Personne n'était censé entendre aussi bien. Entendait-il aussi les sifflets à chiens ?

Matt gloussa. "Ça n'a pas toujours été facile. Ca a failli me rendre dingue au début."

Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées quelques secondes, puis se mit à parler.

"Quand je me suis réveillé après l'accident, tout était différent. Mais mon père était là, et il faisait disparaître le bruit. Tant qu'il a été là, je ne m'étais même pas vraiment aperçu que mon ouïe était surdimensionnée. Je ne voyais plus, ça me semblait normal d'entendre mieux. C'est à l'orphelinat que c'est devenu horrible. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. J'imagine que mon chagrin n'aidait pas… Et les nonnes n'étaient pas très charitables…"

Malgré sa surprise, John se força à rester impassible. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Matt lui parle aussi ouvertement.

"Puis l'une d'elle a entendu parler de Stick et l'a contacté. Il s'avère qu'en fait c'est lui qui avait entendu parler de moi et s'était assuré qu'on l'appelle. Il était… violent, mais il m'a appris beaucoup. A me battre, à écouter, à méditer… Et il est parti quand j'ai commencé à trop m'attacher…"

Matt fronça le visage. "Il est revenu il y a quelques mois. Nous n'avons pas tant de choses en commun tout compte fait…" Son appartement avait été réduit en miettes durant un affrontement mémorable ; Stick était reparti, abandonnant le bracelet de papier...

"Puis Foggy m'a trouvé à moitié mort dans mon masque." Il se frotta le ventre inconsciemment. "Ça a été bien plus douloureux que toutes les blessures..."

"Tu ne lui avais jamais parlé de tes sens auparavant ?" demanda John à voix basse ne voulant pas casser l'ambiance intimiste.

"Non. Et il l'a appris dans les pires conditions. Il n'aimait pas le diable de Hell's Kitchen ; c'était un de ses sujets de désaccord avec Karen. Comme beaucoup il pensait que j'étais responsable des explosions et des morts dans le quartier. Et pour couronner le tout, l'homme derrière le masque s'avère être son meilleur ami… J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais le perdre."

"Certaines nouvelles sont difficiles à digérer."

"J'ai de la chance. C'est un gars épatant. Les années d'université ont été un pur bonheur. Il était le meilleur camarade de chambrée dont on puisse rêver. Jamais il ne m'a fait sentir diminué."

"Il ne s'est jamais douté de rien ?"

"J'ai bien failli tout lui avouer une ou deux fois, puis l'instant est passé et je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de le faire."

Matt releva la tête vers John. "Je ne suis généralement pas si bavard," avoua-t-il surpris de ses aveux.

"Entre âmes sœurs…" murmura John.

"Alors, vous avez fait sauter le labo ?" demanda-t-il après quelques minutes. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait.

"Ton amie Root était prête à liquider tout le monde. Elle est persuadée qu'ils recommenceront."

"Mais tu as réussi à la convaincre d'une solution moins meurtrière."

"Oui. Elle a grommelé un truc au sujet de superhéros sans cape et en costume de ville… John, j'ai entendu parler de ta façon de faire. Tu ne tues pas les gens non plus. Certes, tu bousilles un tas de rotules…"

"Je trouve ça assez efficace."

"Tu as sans eu ton compte de morts," murmura Matt plus pour lui-même. Il adressa un sourire rassurant à John en entendant le cœur bondir. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te poserai aucune question."

"Je ne suis pas très fier de certains aspects de mon passé, je n'en parle jamais."

"Je comprends."

" _Daredevil et l'Homme au Costume mettent fin à un laboratoire véreux_. Ça ferait un sacré titre."

"Je ne tiens pas à faire la une, Matt."

"Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Les légendes urbaines sont juste un mythe… Ça aide les citoyens honnêtes à mieux dormir."

John rit doucement. "Nous devrions sortir prendre un verre ensemble quand je serai de nouveau sur mes pieds."

"Régler leur compte à quelques méchants ?"

"Non. Juste du bon temps entre… 'légendes urbaines'."

"Ça marche pour moi."

Matt se leva.

"Il se fait tard… ou tôt, je ne sais plus. Essaie de dormir. Je te vois pour le petit déjeuner."

* * *

 _Le soir suivant_

Matt ouvrit la porte de son appartement et posa la canne contre le mur. Il entra et son pied frappa un objet. Il se figea, l'oreille tendue. L'appartement était silencieux.

Le battement de cœur de John était absent.

Il se baissa. Un mug avait été laissé sur le sol. A l'intérieur un bout de papier. Le moyen infaillible de s'assurer qu'il le trouverait facilement.

Prenant le papier entre ses mains, se doigts coururent sur les indentations. Les trous avaient été percés manuellement, de manière hésitante, sans réglette. Les lettres ne voulaient rien dire… Retournant le papier il passa à nouveau les doigts sur les trous. Il sourit avec indulgence. Erreur de débutant. John avait oublié qu'il aurait dû écrire à l'envers. Matt appréciait néanmoins le geste.

Dans ce qui pouvait être considéré comme l'équivalent de l'écriture de Matt quand il s'efforçait d'écrire avec un stylo, John avait écrit en braille "MERCI. LES DRAPS EN SOIE VONT ME MANQUER".

"Merci à toi. A bientôt John," murmura-t-il se demandant quand ils se reverraient à nouveau.

* * *

Fin


End file.
